You Matter Most
by Neko-donno
Summary: *summary update* About two strangers meeting, forming a friendship and into something more. Yullen!Afterlife/AU. Other possible pairings.
1. Who Are You!

A/N: Okay so to start off, I just want to say that i'm not really much of a writer, sooo... Cunstructive criticism is very much welcome. I'd actually like to aprove my skills and toss out some Yullen while im at it : ) And yes this is an AU fic about the DGM characters' after life, but mainly focusing on Kanda and Allen of course (well duh). If i'm boring you just skip onto the story.

Disclaimah! 8D: I do not own DGM. If I did, chapters wouldn't come out every month D:

Warnings: Bad drivers, cussing, and not reading signs.

Notes: Thoughts in italics

ONWARD TO THE STORY!

Chapter 1 ~Who is this person and how does he know my Father?

A British white haired boy, about 15 years old, sat alone on the crowded plane. At least he got one thing good out of this. Though the reason why he was on this plane was because he was heading to America for the first time in his life. Well he's never been out of the country where he was born, to begin with. His name, Allen Walker. He's lived in the UK his whole15 years of living, so this flying thing was new to him. So your wondering WHY he's going to America? Well his uncle – technically his adoptive father - Mana, got a new job in California. Allen was a static at the news of moving, especially to a different country. To him, it was more like a different world.

So here he is, on a plane heading to California. Exciting he thought. It was like an adventure. He smiled to himself at the thought of meeting new people, and even going to a new school. Normally, others would be nervous of moving and leaving your home for a new one, but apparently not for Allen. For he didn't have such a happy life in his home town or at the private middle school he went to. He was picked on and harassed constantly by others because of the way he looks. It all started back in 5th grade when someone found out about his disfigured black arm. He got picked on enough as it was because of his snow white hair and strange scar on his face, but this incident turned everyone against him. He lost the few friends he had and was isolated from the rest of the class. So it all pretty much ran down hill from there.

You can't really blame him for being excited about moving, though he'll admit he is anxious and worried deep down. He wasn't sure what to expect from this entirely new environment. Hell, he really wished Mana would be with him when he started school. Sadly, he had a few things he had to take care of, though he trusted Allen enough to fly himself all the way to California. The 15 year old had guts, that's for sure.

The intercom beamed, grabbing the passengers attention. "We will be landing within 10 minutes" the voice spoke then hung up.

The boy's heart started beating faster as the plane slowly flew lower to the ground and this meant he'd have to get off the plane sooner or later. He always got nervous walking around the airport by himself. Especially when waiting for his luggage. If it got lost he would have a panic attack. He had to go threw with all that when his first plane stopped at New York. He wasn't looking forward to a third time through the airport.

To calm his nerves he put his headphones in and turned up the volume on his ipod, only to listen to his favorite rock band. Time flew by after a few songs, which only felt like 5 minutes then 10.

After getting off the plane and the painful waiting for his luggage, he managed to make it threw the airport safely. Now came the tricky part. Mana had told him, once he got to California, There would be a red haired man there by the name Cross Marian, waiting to take him to his new apartment. Allen barely recognized the name, or what the person looked like from a picture his father gave him. He supposedly was a close friend of his dead parents and Mana, and met this 'Cross' when he was just a toddler.

The teen looked around for a bright red mane, from what the picture depicted and sure enough he spotted a man leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette (right next to a non-smoking sign) with that same shocking red hair. He reluctantly walked over to the troublesome looking man.

"Um, are you Cross Marian by any chance?" The smaller said trying not to sound nervous.

"Hm? What's it to you?" The other said obviously irritated.

"I'm Allen Walker, Mana said that your to pick me up." He said being polite as he can, to the other. He doesn't want to make this man any more irritated as it is. He was his only ride out of this place.

"No duh Captain Obvious." He glared. "Whatever, lets go." He pushed off the wall and headed towards the exit.

'_Who shoved a pole up his ass?' _Allen thought, raising a white eyebrow. "Going to be a long ride." He mutter under his breath.

"What was that?" The older man shouted behind him.

"N-nothing!" He retorted. _'A long ride indeed.' _He sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the drive to his new home wasn't all that exciting but very awkward. He felt the need to say something. So he asked the first thing that came to mind.

"So um, you new my parents?" He asked sounding more like a statement. The other just grunted which mostly like meant yes.

"Oh." He looked down at his hands and fiddled with the hem of his shirt feeling even more uncomfortable. He tried to relax his stiffened legs that started to ache. He attempted again to start a conversation.

"How long have you known Mana?" He asked.

"Just shut up and quite talking. I have a fucking hangover, and not to mention I had get up extra early to pick your white ass up!." The red haired snapped back.

_'If you new you were going to have to get up early then why were you drinking in the first place!' _Allen raged in his head. _'I don't understand this guy at all.'_ He more or less pictured Cross to be at least a good and responsible guy if he was friends with Mana. Mana was the most kindness and gentle person he new, but this guy was the exact opposite! 1.) His hair is unkempt and looked like he hadn't shaved in few weeks. 2.) He smelt horribly like alcohol and smoke. (not to mention his car) 3.) He was rude and seemed responsible._'_ _And lastly his driving skills are horrid!' _Allen thought as they almost hit someone switching lanes. Allen peaked over at the gauge to see exactly how fast they were going while holding onto the seat for dear life. Lets just say Allen was surprised that this man doesn't have a DUI.

_'Well at least I don't have to live with him or anything until Mana gets here.' _Allen reassured himself.

After a 20 minute drive of silence and close call crashes, they reached the apartment complex Allen was going to be living at. The building was a tan shade, giving it a nice neutral look; not poor looking but not rich and high-class. Allen was comfortable with the look on the outside but he really couldn't wait to actually go inside. Cross pulled up in front of the entrance. He gave Allen a look that clearly said "get out of my fucking car." Allen got the message and happily climbed out of the death machine. He opened the backseat door and pulled out his suitcase.

"Uh, thanks for the lift." He said with a fake smile. _'And please don't come visit.' _He lastly said in his head as he closed the doors. Allen was about to head for the entrance doors when Cross rolled down the window.

"Hey, your old man said to keep an eye on you, so I'll be coming around sometime to check up on you." The man said disgruntled. And with that he drove away, leaving Allen standing on the side walk.

The boy fell to his knees and pleaded to the skies asking why they hated him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

LE GASP! What will happen next? Not much i'll tell you that :P But I swear, Kanda will appear next chappy or the 3rd. Depends if i'm motivated enough.


	2. This Guy is Just a TAD Strange

Chapter 2: This Guy is Just a TAD Strange

_'Why is this happening to me? Why. why, why?' _The boy pleaded to himself. "And to think I was rid of that lunatic" He he muttered, hanging his head.

As the boy continued his brooding over the bad news, people passing by started staring and whispering if he was ill or stupid. Allen noticed the attention so he stood up embarrassed and trudged towards the front doors of the apartment complex.

_'Way to make a first impression, stupid.' _He mentally scolded.

He made towards the door and swiftly opened the glass doors. The first thing he noticed once inside was the round reception desk off to the side. He walked over to the counter, where a lady sat behind reading a magazine.

"Hi, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my key to my apartment." He said shyly, letting his British accent flow effortlessly.

"Oh yes, I heard of you. The newcomer from England right?" The girl cheerfully said looking up from some celebrity exploit she was reading.

"Um, yes, that's me." he said

"Wow, you have the accent everything!" The girl squealed out of excitement. Allen, not really used to talking to girls just laughed nervously and played along. _'Can I just have my key already?' _The boy was feeling impatient, and very uncomfortable with the excited girl, which confused him greatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you want your key.?" She realized

"Yes, that'd be nice."

"Okay, just need your name."

"Allen Walker." He said. The girl spun around to a board with different keys. Under it was a filing cabinet. She opened it up and proceeded looking through different files.

"Ah, here we are." She pulled out a file with his and Mana's name on it. She opened it and then grabbed a key from the board.

"I just need you to sign some papers is all." She politely said.

"Sure." He said.

After all the signing he was finally given the keys to his new home. Now he was on his way to find room 216. He climbed the stairs passing other apartments when he stopped in front of a door with the number 216 plated at the top. Allen shoved the key into the door and twisted the nob and was greeted with a clean stark white living room. By the front door was an other door. Allen curiously opened it and found a bedroom and there looked to be sliding doors behind curtains that hid a patio on the outside. He closed the door and walked further into the apartment. To his left was a small kitchen with a small round table. This was also was very clean and white. Allen spotted a hallway pass the living room. There, a bathroom and an other bedroom.

_'Well the place is pretty decent but, whats with all the white?' _Allen questioned. He didn't think too much of it and headed for the the first bedroom he saw. He unpacked his suitcase and laid out his clothes on the bed. He didn't bring much, just his clothes, toothbrush, and any other small accessories.

_'It's a good thing I didn't have many things to begin with.' _He thought as he packed in his clothes into the empty dresser opposite of the bed. With unpacking done and over with, he could ALMOST call this home; he just has to wait for Mana, to arrive, which he doesn't know when yet but soon, hopefully.

Nightfall soon came and Allen was getting ready for bed. He wanted to stayed up late because Mana never let him so he took this has a chance to watched all those late time shows. Sadly though he had school the next day. He could have sworn Mana set this up. The thought of having to go to school right away was a little nerve racking. Well might as well get the first day over with right?

Allen snuggled under the covers that were conveniently prepared (which is king of a mystery) and not too long drifted off to a land of dreams.

-XXXXX -

Morning came and Allen grudgingly got ready for his first day. Though the morning wasn't as pleasant has he hoped. Allen completely forgot to set his alarm and now if he didn't hurry he'd be late to get his class schedule.

_"Aaagh, what a pain, what a pain, what a PAIN! I can already tell what a lousy day this will be." _The white haired freshman agitatedly repeated in his head as he pulled his uniform vest over his head. He grabbed his messenger bag and threw it over his shoulder as he ran out the door locking it behind him. Clumsily rushed down the stairs, passed the parking lot, and proceeded to the streets. He pulled out a map he got off the internet to his school, though it might not help him much for he's terrible with directions.

After panicking the whole time, he finally managed to reach the school with 5 minutes to spare. On the school website it said that schedules would be handed out in the cafeteria, but there was one problem. _"Where the bloody hell is that?"_

The British boy looked around the place in search of someone that could guide him to his destination. Luckily he spotted a boy with bright red hair at a drinking fountain. Hopefully this guy could help him.

"Excuse me, could you help me with something?" The boy hesitantly asked. The red head look up to be greeted with a white haired boy and an interesting scar on the left side of his face.

"Hm? Sure was is it you need?" He said cheerfully, wiping his mouth.

"I need to go to the cafeteria to get my schedule, do you know where it is?" Allen asked.

"Well what do know? I'm headed there too. Let's go, we don't want to be late do we?" The red head said as he swung an arm over the pale one's shoulders.

"Uh sure." He said. "_This guy sure is friendly." _Allen thought. _"I hope that's a good thing."_

The way to the cafeteria wasn't as long as he thought. On the way there though, he noticed the eye patch on the red heads right eye, and his left eye was a bright emerald green. He wore the same uniform as him so he must be a student as well, but he didn't dare ask what grade he was. He guessed by his height and build that he was probably a sophomore or a junior. He couldn't help notice he wasn't bad looking either.

The one eyed boy noticed the other staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"See something you like?" The red head teased.

"Wha! No, I uh, I was just-" Allen was caught off guard from the sudden question. He hadn't realized he was staring the whole time. He blushed at his awkwardness.

"Ah~ I'm just kiddin' with you." The other giggled at the boy's reaction. "Oh look we're here!" He added. They headed inside and pushed threw the crowd of students.

"Well we separate from here. I might see ya later then." the red head said.

"Wait! What's your name?" Allen asked before he left.

"It's Lavi. Lavi Bookman. You?"

"Allen Walker."

"Well Allen Walker it was nice meetin ya. Don't get lost okay?" Lavi said as he headed across th e cafeteria.

"Yea, see ya." The smaller said as he watched Lavi walk away. He smiled to himself thinking that he might have met a potential friend. And to think on the first day. Maybe it wasn't going to be a lousy day after all.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. A Crazy Guy With A Stick?

A/N: From such positive feedback, and motivation I give you the longest chapter I've written so far, plus you never know the next time might update, so I made this chap extra longer then the last two.

I'll start with answering someone's question. The story takes place in their after life so they have absolutely no memories of when they were exorcists but Allen does at times have strange dreams and deja vu. And though things don't make sense they will in later chapters.

Second topic, reason why I didn't put an A/N in the second chapter is because when I typed it all up but my computer didn't save it when I exited out. I didn't feel like retyping it.

Disclaimah!: I don't own the characters, only the plot of the fic.

Notes: Thoughts in italics. Please over look any misstakes/spelling errors.

Warning: Violence, language, & alcoholics

Chapter 3: A Crazy Guy With a Stick?

Allen took an empty desk at the back of the classroom. Everything was kind of awkward, especially for him, because he kept feeling glances and stares directed at him. Weather it was his strange scar or his snow white hair, he didn't know, but it was most likely both.

The bell rang signaling it was time to start the first hour. The language teacher walked in with a hand full of papers. She proceeded to write something on the white board of what looked to be her name. The female teacher timidly turned to the class of freshman she was to teach. She had short curly hair and dark makeup that looked messy and over done. She wore a casual charcoal color business suit with a skirt that met her knees.

"Go-good m-mo-morning class." She said nervously. "I'm M-Miss Lotto, your language tea-teacher for this ye-year-" Miss Lotto's whole body went rigid and tensed up as the papers she was holding all slipped through her hand and scattered about on the tile floor. She hastily tried to pick them up while sputtering incoherent apologies.

_'This is gunna be a long hour...' _Allen sighed inwardly as he watched two students help Ms. Lotto pick up the scattered papers.

Once Ms. Lotto put the papers down and anything else out of her hands, she finally calmed down a little.

"A-alright, we'll start w-with introducing ourselves." the timid teacher said. "Let's s-start, with this r-row." Ms. Lotto pointed to the row Allen was in. He cursed to himself at this.

The white haired boy didn't pay an ounce of attention to any of the people that introduced themselves in front of him. It didn't take long until it was Allen's turn to face humiliation, as he puts it.

Allen stood as the others had to and promptly started with his name.

"My name is Allen Walker. It's nice to meet everyone." He stated with his flawless British accent. He caught the entire class's attention, even the few that were day dreaming into nothingness. The white haired boy realized he wasn't in England anymore and that his accent would stand out from everyone. His face lit bright red and quickly took his seat. The class ranged from girls giggling and whispering to each other, to guys giving him looks that made him feel uncomfortable.

_'This really is going to be a long hour' _The embarrassed freshmen thought.

First hour flew by, and before he new it he was at gym class which he dreaded more than any other hour of the day. Apparently Allen wasn't given the memo that all freshman were given mandatory gym, so when Allen walked into the locker room he was met with a room of changing teenage boys. Allen, feeling confused and embarrassed rushed to the the gym teacher. Thankfully he had the last set of clothes for him to wear, unfortunately the shirt was too big and looked like a dress and shorts too small, but before he could complain he realized the bandages that covered his entire left arm were completely exposed.

The white haired boy was able to get out of gym in middle school, only because Mana gave the teacher a note saying he was allergic to sweat. That took a lot of convincing. So he never really had to participate or dress out. Allen wondered what the others in class would think of him; a weirdo for sure, he wouldn't doubt it.

Allen sighed and decided to just go with the flow. If someone asked about it he'd just lie and say a wild cat attacked him or something. Who was he kidding, he was never good at lying to begin with.

He walked out into the gym that was connected to the locker room and noticed all the boys and girls being lined up on separate sides of the gym. He heard his name called and rushed to the boys' side. The gym teacher directed him to a spot against the wall. Apparently he was lining everyone up in alphabetical order for role call. When he was done he explained that the boys and girls would be playing dodge ball against each other and informed them of the rules. The teacher dispersed them so everyone would get a ball from the basket. Allen detected stares and glances from the corner of his eye, obviously directed at his strangely bandaged arm, but before he could call them out, a large hand whacked him across the back.

"Who?" Allen said startled. He turned swiftly around ready for the worst, but his cautiousness quickly dwindled at the sight of shocking red hair.

"Yo!" said non-other than Lavi.

"Lavi! Why are you here?" Proclaimed the Brit.

"Gym class. Duh." The red head said with smirk like it was the most obvious reason.

"But how come I didn't notice you during role call?" He said confused.

"Oh that, I got distracted lookin' round the library afteh' class and was almost late." Lavi said embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh." Was all the Brit said feeling a little awkward.

"Anyway, lets go grab a ball kay?" The cheerful boy said as he dragged Allen to the basket by the wrist.

Allen felt really relieved that Lavi had shown up when he did, and through out the rest of the hour he didn't even notice the looks he was given by the other students.

Before Allen new it, his first four weeks of his freshman year went by in a flash. It was Monday after school and the white haired boy was on his way to meet up with Lavi in the library. He and Lavi had been stuck together like glue ever since the first day of school; they hung out at each others houses, or stayed in the library and secretly ate potato chips in their secret hideout, . The table in the back behind the bookshelves.

But life at school for Allen wasn't always as bright and cheerful like spending time with his red headed friend. As Allen predicted, a group of no good junior delinquents have chosen him as their new punching bag of the year. "What an honor" as Allen would put it, overflowing with sarcasm.

Allen again was still walking heading to the library. He cursed the school for having such a large ass campus and the fact that his last class was on the far opposite side end of the school of his destination. The boy also couldn't help but to hurry before an unwanted group could find him and as he was about to turn a corner that very unwanted group called out to him.

"Speak of the devil." Allen mumbled under his breath. He turned just enough to see the gruesome gang a few yards away from him.

"Hey old man, wer' ya headed huh?" The spoken to boy twitched at the little nickname they gave him the first week of school.

_"I think I could get away at this distance."_ Allen speculated. He didn't have time to think things through as the gang started to get closer. He dashed down the hallway and out the closest double doors.

"HEY!" The leader spat as they took off after him.

Allen ran down the busy student infested corridors of the school, bumping shoulders and almost running into people. It was a good idea that he took this route to slow the bullies down, and also an advantage for him, because of his small stature he can move between people more easily, which he doesn't want to admit.

He was about to take a right when one of the gang members was hastily after him from that side. Allen took the opposite way. He realized he was soon at the gym building; he tried to open the doors but all were locked. The tired boy heard the gang getting closer, so he turned the corner to the baseball fields. He jumped the fence hoping he could find somewhere to hide like in the dugouts but he misjudged them and soon they were on his tail. The boy couldn't run anymore, as his messenger bag was tiring him out faster than usual. He found himself pinned in a corner against the taller gates. Allen was breathing heavily as he took a step back, his worn out legs gave out making him stumble backwards to the ground.

"Looks like the old man is all tired out." The leader sneered as he stepped forward. Allen looked up to the one talking. If he was correct, he remembered his name was Aaron, the leader of the little posse or what Allen likes to call his goons.

Allen didn't feel like giving them the satisfaction of struggling so he kept quite. What was the point anyway when they were just going to give him a few whacks, call him unoriginal names, then leave? No Allen didn't see the point at all. What could he do anyway? It was five to one, so obviously he wouldn't last long.

Aaron yanked him by his sweater. "What, got nothin' ta say freak!" He shouted, spitting in the scarred boy's face. Allen grimaced as droplets made contact with his cheek. He had so many snappy comebacks at that, but let it go. He didn't want to make things worse for him, he just wanted to get things over with.

"Fuckin' bitch." the attacker snarled. He threw off Allen's messenger bag and tossed to one of his goons. He dumped all Allen's belongings onto the dirt ground.

"I'm gettin' bored" Aaron smirked. He pulled Allen up to throw the first punch. Allen shut his eyes waiting for the impact, but nothing came. He also noticed silence among everyone. He opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar face.

The stranger had a strong hold on Aaron's shoulder. Allen inwardly chuckled at the leaders shocked expression at the intruder.

"Shit! It's you!" Aaron gasped. He let go of Allen's sweater dropping him on his back, back to the ground. The white haired boy was able to get a better look at the stranger from this angle. The boy seemed much older than him, with striking handsome Asian features. His eyes, a dark midnight blue, were partially covered by his straight cut bangs, and locks of loose hair framing his face. Allen also noticed the long black ponytail that he guessed reached his back. He wasn't wearing the uniform sweater that was mandatory to wear, but just the white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Well the delinquents in from of him weren't wearing theirs either but it still doesn't make it okay.

Allen supposed Aaron and he weren't buddies, from his reaction.

"The fuck do you want?" Aaron said angrily, shoving the strangers hand off his shoulder.

"You shits just don't learn, do you." The Asian glared.

"What did you say?" He shouted.

"You woke me from my nap, now I'm pissed." He growled menacingly. Even Allen was scared for his life at this point. He sure as hell was thankful the Asian wasn't mad at him.

"Asshole!" Aaron growled back. He lunged forward towards the Asian man. The unknown boy easily stepped to the side, causing Aaron to miss and stumble.

"What the hell are you shit heads waiting for?" He snapped at his goons. "Get him!" He ordered.

The other four teenagers lunged for the Asian man. The Unknown boy smoothly and effortlessly dodged every attack. One of the four attacked from behind. The Asian swiftly turned around threw a kick to his head and sending him across the ground. Allen just sat there witnessing the whole thing. He was blown away that just one man was able to take on all five of them; kind of thing you'd only see in movies. But not only the fact that he was an amazing fighter, Allen was in awestruck at the flow of his body, dodging, kicking, and punching, and the way his hair whipped around behind him every time he moved.

_'Like a pony tailed demon.'_ Allen thought never leaving his eyes from the majestic boy. Not too long, the fighting stopped and the five delinquents ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Tch." Was all the Asian said. Allen noticed him walk towards him and bent down. He was startled when the unknown pony tailed boy started to stuff Allen's things back into his bag. He scrambled to his knees and said.

"Uh, it's fine you don't have to do that!" He said helping pick up the loose papers. The other didn't say anything and just continued his actions. They finished collecting the his items, and stood.

"Thanks, for helping me there." Allen mumbled staring at the ground to avoid eye contact.

_'Uwah! He's even more handsome up close!" _Boy panicked, trying not to blush.

"Here." The Asian handed the boy his bag. Allen took it, but blushed when their hands lightly brushed.

"Thanks." He mumble under his breath, trying to keep his composure under control. The long haired boy walked away without saying another word and so did Allen, but the shorter boy couldn't help but look back just once.

Allen was finally able to get to the library safe and not have to run across the entire school again. He just hoped Lavi was still waiting for him. He peeked around the bookshelves looking for any sign of his book worm friend. Sure enough, he was at the same table as they always were, plus you can't really miss the walls of books out on the table.

"Yo! Where ya been?" The red head greeted him not even tearing his eyes away from the book buried in his face.

"You have no idea." Allen sighed, as he took a seat across from his friend.

"Oh? What happened?" said looking up the first time. The white haired boy poured out what had happened when he was on his way to the library.

"So you've finally meet the infamous Kanda Yuu." He said intrigued.

"That's his name?" Allen said incredulously.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of him, or even got his name from before." He said waving a book in the boy's face.

"Well sorry. I was still a little zoned in from the fight." He said shooing the book from his face.

"Want ta know?" He said invitingly.

"Whats there to know? It's not like he's some hero or something is he?"

"Nope, but quite the opposite really."

"Well then lets hear it." He said curiously.

"Alright. Be prepared to hear the history of the infamous delinquent, Kanda Yuu." The red head proclaimed. Allen raised an eye brow. _'He always has to exaggerate things. Wait, delinquent?'_

"History says that Kanda Yuu moved here this summer from Japan. Now I don't know if this is positive information, but it seems likely because he's Japanese, and never talks in class." He explained.

"Wait, you have him in your class? Which one?"

"My last hour. But I hear he's never been here for his mornin' classes since the beginnin' of school. Interestin' isn't it?" Lavi said, rubbing his chin.

"That is strange. Wait, why are you acting like a detective?" Allen asked.

"What? It makes things more interesting right?"

"I guess. Just continue, would you?" He sighed.

"Right, right. So as I was saying, he's a foreigner from Japan. But not only that, he's the most feared delinquent in the city at the moment. And as a follow up, they call him the Samurai Slugger*." Lavi ended with a silly smile.

"That's hard to believe. Lavi, quite making up false nicknames." Allen scolded.

"Aw, it's a cool name, right?"

"No, but that's how rumors are started. You've been watching too much anime."

"True true. Well anyway back again to what I was saying. I didn't call him that for nothin'. I've heard from various resources that he carries round a wooden sword outside of school. He's sent someone to the E.R. from brutal beatings because of it. And not only that, but he gets jumped every other day by gangs and thugs. He hasn't even lost a single match and-"

"Okay, Lavi, I get it. He's not so much a good guy. But Isn't all this just considered gossip? You haven't seen any of this with your own eyes have you? And besides, if he's such a ruthless delinquent then why did he save me earlier?" Allen said interrupting Lavi speech.

"Hmm. That's a good point. May be he has the hots for you?" Lavi said with a straight face.

"W-What? That's ridiculous." Allen said blushing.

"Oh ho! What's that kind of reaction, Allen? I think I'm wrong for once. It's you who has the hots for him." Lavi concluded smiling like an idiot.

"L-Lavi! Just because I'm like...THAT, doesn't mean I like every guy I see." The embarrassed boy tried to explain. He remembered last week that he came out and told Lavi his dark secret for the first time, except when he came out to Mana when he was in junior high.

"Don't get your panties in a knot. I'm just teasing a little." The red head giggled. "But I am curious, have you found anyone you liked yet?" He questioned.

"No I have haven't. You're awfully comfortable with this whole thing." Allen sighed.

"Why wouldn't I? Lots of people now a day are coming out of the closet." He said unfazed.

"Yeah. Anyway, lets drop the subject. Shall we?"He sighed a second time.

"Alriiight." the taller one complained.

They spent the remaining hour snacking on potato chips and working on homework until it was time leave. Allen got home, only to find a ragged drunken old man sprawled on his couch.

"Cross. I wish you'd at least be sober once in awhile, to be able to hold a conversation for longer than a minute." He complained as he collected empty wine bottles into a trash bag.

"Shut up and go buy me so' more." The bearded man grumbled.

_'WHY Mana, WHY did you have to leave me here with this uncivilized womanizer!' _Allen cried within. _'Who cares if he comes two or three times a week, he's still a pest!'_

The troubled boy tossed the bag of bottles into the recycling and left the napping drunk to go to his room. He flopped down on his bed with his laptop and proceeded to check any word from Mana. Sure enough, Allen's hopes were lifted as he clicked on a new e-mail from his guardian. He read through giddily. He only has to put up with Cross until next Friday.

To be continued...

*Lavi is referring to the boy called "little slugger" from the anime series Paranoia Agent. (it's a weird old anime)


	4. I Hate Awkwardness

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy with school the past few months, and wasn't very motivated to write anything. But I figured now that I'm on summer vacation, I should focus more on my neglected fic XD Also should I include Lucky in this? Any other pairings? Reviews are always welcomed!**

**Another thing, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY YUU-PON! Even though I worked on this the entire day of your birthday, it still counts! Plus I made sure you popped up in this chapter as much as I could!**

Kanda: Gee, thanks -_-

**You're welcome!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, only the plot of this fic**

**WARNINGS: POSSIBLE SPOILERS IF YOU AREN'T UP TO DATE WITH THE MANGA, ONE SIDED DAISYAxALLEN (lol don't worry! this is still a YULLEN fic XD) AND KANDA'S BAD MOUTH, ONCE AGAIN**

**Notes: Thoughts in italics. Forgive any spelling errors and grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Hate Awkwardness**

_Rubble surrounded them, as dust floated in small clouds around the two figures. Two men stood together only being connected through a single blade, being wielded by a bloodied hand; gripping a handle that sprouted several small wings. _

_The smaller said in a calm voice "Look…carefully at Alma's face" Unknowing why he said it. A soft beeping sound rang in the back of his head._

"_Why is he making that face?" He asked as his mind was slowly slipping away, leaving the head aching sound only to grow louder. _

"_I...have no idea." _

_The Light faded to a black landscape, only left with the alarm calling him to open his eyes._

Allen woke with a start, and quickly smacked his hand atop the annoying alarm clock. He sat up rubbing his eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight beaming through his window. The boy sighed and smoothed his hand over the left side of his belly expecting to feel a wound.

"_Expecting what? It was just a dream is all." _He told himself, short after though he felt a weird pang on said side. He looked down and actually lifted his pajama shirt. Found nothing but smooth pale skin.

"_Now I'm just being silly." _He huffed. _"It's just a cramp."_

"But who's Alma?"

* * *

Allen stood in front of his locker shuffling through his bag to put away his uniform. He smiled down at the long sleeves and glove that completely covered his arm. Lavi had brought him a long-sleeved shirt the second day of school to hide the bandages on his left arm. Allen still couldn't get over how lucky he was to find a nice and awesome friend the first day. A smiled plastered his face as he locked his locker. For some reason he was in a particular good mood when he absolutely hated gym.

The boy was about to walk from his locker when a tan arm blocked his way. Allen new that arm too well.

"What do want Daisya?" He sighed

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you were still up to going to that movie with me?" He said lamely.

"Daisya, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested. Also what movie? You've been asking me that for two weeks now!"

Allen wasn't sure how long he could put up with being the polite gentleman, and just telling him to get lost. Just as he was about to refuse the guy again, he spotted Lavi passing the lockers.

"_Lavi, save me!" _ He pleaded with his eyes. Thank god Lavi noticed him, and came behind Daisya.

"Hey if you keep dawdlin' we're gunna be marked absent you know." He said with his usual smile.

"Uh, oh, yeah sure. So Allen, think about it okay?" He said hurrying off.

"Look, I'm not going to- oh never mind." Annoyed as he was he let the soccer brained idiot go.

"Should we head out too?" Lavi mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess."

They both set out to the main gym along with the other remaining guys in the locker room. Today they were playing volleyball, another sport Allen isn't fond of, but he'll make due. He knew it was an okay sport, and there wasn't much running involved, but Allen still didn't like it. People tended to get a little competitive, and if you messed up everyone gangs up on you. Well from Allen's perspective, that's what it was like. Then again Allen never did have any good memories from gym. It was always, an excuse to sit out on the bleachers or be forced and have no choice but to participate.

Everyone was on teams now after roll call and having the coach explain the rules. Allen wasn't too happy though. Lavi ended up being on the other side of the net. All well, he'll make due.

It was about a quarter through the game, and Allen was fairing okay. The ball came towards him once or twice but he didn't dare try to get it. Besides the guys that were in sports already were doing pretty well without his help. He just felt like the game was never going to end. He was about to focus on the game again, when he heard the locker room doors slam close.

"Ah, you must be Kanda!" The coach yelled across the gym. Allen whipped around and saw no less Kanda striding over to the coach. He also noticed he was in a P.E. uniform.

"_W-why is he here?" _Allen stared incredulously at the long haired man trying to figure out why he was in the same class as him all of a sudden.

"Serve!" Someone across the net yelled and before he knew it he was out cold on the floor gushing blood from his nose.

It wasn't long before he woke up a again only to find a single round green eye hovering over him. Suddenly a rushing head ache formed around the area of where he was hit. He winced and noticed little paper plugs sticking out of his nose.

"Coach, he's awake now!" Lavi hollered. "Hey buddy, you comin' to?" Lavi asked, sitting by his feet.

Allen slowly sat up on the bench and proceeded to rub his aching head. "Yeah, but happened?"

"Oh, I think you spaced out for a sec' and got knocked in the head pretty hard by the volleyball." Lavi explained being a little amused.

"Oh yeah." Allen said remembering he was staring at Kanda and next thing he knew he felt a tough ball coming into contact with the side of his head.

"Wait, Kanda?" Allen realized again that Kanda was actually in the same class as him.

"Kanda? Yeah it seems he got an unexpected schedule change…Oh! Is that why you spaced out?" Lavi grinned widely at Allen's surprised look.

"W-well, yeah I was just surprised is all." Allen explained.

"Hmmm?" Lavi hummed, not really believing him.

"What?" Allen questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Lavi said. "Anyway, has your nose stopped bleedin?"

"I think." The white haired boy said. He pulled out one of the bloody plugs and tested if he was still oozing.

"Nope, I think it stopped." Allen said taking out the other.

"Good!" Lavi smile, happy that his friend was okay. "You hit your head pretty hard on the floor there, I was a little worried." Lavi smiled.

"Well, I'm okay now." He reassured his red headed friend.

After that Allen had to sit out the remainder of the hour while Lavi had to go back to playing the game. He sat there pressing the bag of ice the coach had brought over to him and flicked short glances over at Kanda. He stood idly around, a permanent frown was plastered on his face, and looking just completely bored. Allen wondered if he would ever smile. Just a little bit.

A few minutes went by until the coach blew his whistle telling everyone to set their balls on the rack and head into the locker room. The boy felt relieved that it was over and proceeded to head to the locker room. Everyone rushed in after him to hurry and change. Allen just casually and like every day, unlocked his locker and grabbed his uniform out. But just as he was going to undress he caught a curtain someone out of the corner of his eye. Allen froze in the middle of undressing. Just two lockers to his left was no other than Kanda changing.

Allen just stood there with his shirt half on. _"W-why am I getting all nervous? There's nothing weird or strange about changing in from of other guys in a locker room, even him."_ He told himself. Allen shook off his uneasiness and continued with what he was doing. But Allen glanced again over at Kanda again. His eyes widened. There was a weird looking black tattoo over his left peck and just as he quickly looked away, he felt the same pang on his left that was there that morning. He soon felt some weird déjà-vu and dizziness rush through his head also the confusing dream flashed past his memory.

The sound of a metal door slamming shut awoke him from his dream like trance. He watched the broad shoulders and swishing of hair leave the locker area towards the front doors. Allen slumped down on the bench trying to recollect himself and noticed his hands shaking. Lavi soon walked up to him worried he was feeling sick from earlier.

"Hey you sure you're feelin' all right? I could take you to the nurse if you feel sick." Lavi said worried

"No, I just got a little dizzy is all." He said rubbing the back of his neck reassuring him. He really did feel sick though, and his head was spinning like crazy, but he didn't want to trouble Lavi then he already had.

"You positive? Your face is really pale."

Allen laughed nervously. "My face is always pale."

"Hm. True. Alright, if you say so." He said, not convinced at all. "But you better finish getting dressed, the bell is going to ring in a little bit."

"Yeah." Allen finished. He hurried buttoning up his shirt and flipped the peach colored sweater vest on right before the bell rang.

Everyone filed out of the locker room and Lavi and Allen went their separate ways. It was 3rd hour history, one of the subjects he actually enjoyed but made him fall asleep occasionally. The white haired boy entered the classroom and almost fell. There, right in the back of the class room was Kanda sitting at a desk staring out the window.

"_W-what in the world is going? Why is he in TWO of my classes?" _Allen yelled to himself. The bell was about to ring so he quickly brushed it off and went to his seat. During the entire lecture though, Allen started feeling the unknown pang on his side again. He continuously rubbed it, hoping it would go away.

The British boy got through yet again another hour, but to his surprise, Kanda ended up being in his 4th hour Math class also.

"_Really? Are you serious?"_ Allen wasn't sure how to make of this. Not only did he have a weird pang on his side, but Kanda, of all people just suddenly shows up in three of his classes.

"_Bloody stomach! Go away stupid pain!_" He thought annoyed. He sat there trying to pay attention to the lesson and ignore the strange feeling.

The lecture ended early and the students had time to chat with others before the bell rang. Allen looked behind and noticed Kanda wasn't really talking to anyone. Well that's understandable; he isn't the friendliest looking guy around. Then again there were also those rumors Lavi told him about. It was very understandable. But Allen made it his goal to be more open and outgoing when he came to America, so he threw away the rumors he heard for a second and picked up his courage to sit and try to talk to him a bit. And the Asian did save him that time. It would be awkward if he never said anything to him again, having him in three of his classes after all.

So Allen went and sat at an empty desk by Kanda, in hopes of trying to start up some small talk.

"Um, hey there! How's…it going?" Allen said, unsure how to talk to start. "Did you get a schedule change or something? We haven't been in the same class before so…" To Allen's surprise he didn't respond. Actually he didn't even glance at him or even bat an eye lid.

"_Is he ignoring me?" _Allen thought. He started to think the guy was just prick when the bell rang. Allen gave up and decided to try next time. As everyone was rushing out the door Kanda whipped out his iPod and proceeded to scroll through a series of songs on his way to class.

* * *

All day, the white haired boy was feeling that pain on his side. He tried drinking some water at lunch and even thought it was just gas. And no matter how much he rubbed, the feeling wouldn't go away. He was sure his side was nice and red from all the friction. Plus that same dream kept coming to mind.

Allen sighed for the billionth time that day.

"Head still sore?" Lavi figured. It was already after school and they were walking home. Apparently the library was closed.

"No, it's just, the side of my stomach has been aching."

"You should eat more vitamins." Lavi concluded, as if he some high class doctor.

Allen chuckled. "I don't think that's the case Lavi."

Suddenly Lavi let out a random gasp. "Ohh! Look who it is!" He exclaimed.

It was yet again Kanda, walking in front of them a few meters away. "Let's go say hi!"

"Wait! Lavi!" Before he could stop him his red headed friend went bouncing up to the disgruntled male.

"YO! What's up?" Lavi said stopping the other in his tracks. Kanda didn't say anything but gave the bunny boy a stern glare.

"Lavi, don't just run off like that!" Allen said coming up from behind. Lavi quickly grabbed Allen by the shoulders and shoved him in front of the glaring man.

"This is Allen Walker! The guy you saved yesterday!" There was a pause.

"…So?" Kanda finally replied with a deep voice.

"So I just wanted to thank you for saving the little guy. If it wasn't for you he'd be ground meant!" Lavi laughed throwing an arm around the long haired man's neck. "Neh, what do you say you stick around with us, I'm sure Allen could use the protection!" He laughed again.

"Um, Lavi…" Allen tried to warn. He wasn't sure Lavi could sense the dangerous aura Kanda was emitting from him. Kanda quickly grabbed the blabbing rabbit by the collar and pushing him off, sending him toppling to the ground.

"Don't fucking touch me." He growled. Lavi sat up meeting his eye with fierce glaring ones.

"Well, see you later Allen!" Lavi said running away as fast as he could for his life.

And so Allen was left there awkwardly with Kanda. He wasn't sure what to say so he stood there, staring dumbly at the sidewalk. Kanda didn't feel the need to say anything more so he continued walking like he was before the bouncing idiot troubled him. He walked about four feet but stopped.

"You walk this way don't you?"

Allen jumped a bit. "Eh? Ah…yeah" He said unsure at what he was getting at.

"Then quit idling around and come on." The annoyed man said but mumbling the last part.

"Um, sure" Allen agreed a little surprised it was okay to walk with him. The white haired boy timidly walked a step or two behind the long haired male for about two blocks when he came to the street he had to turn down to the apartment complex. He stopped to look at Kanda to motion that he was turning; Kanda glanced at him understanding and kept on walking. But without thinking Allen uttered.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?"

Kanda gave him a quick look.

"Maybe" He said and kept on walking.

Allen went on walking too, satisfied with his answer. Though, as Allen was on his way he felt a strange happiness bloom inside him and his steps had a slight skip. A sweet smile curled on his face. He didn't know why, but he felt awfully cheerful on the way home, and the rest of the night, he didn't once feel that unknown pain.

* * *

It was the next day and gym class had just started. Like Allen expected Kanda was there too. Upon seeing Kanda too Lavi was close to glomping him until Kanda almost pummeled him into the wall. Allen tried his best to him.

They were playing volleyball once again but put into different teams; Allen was on Kanda's side and Lavi was on the other.

"Don't get in my way." Kanda said.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Allen said sarcastically.

Through the progression of the game Kanda didn't hesitate to go after the ball when it came his way. He nailed it over the net with ease and the others didn't dare to get too close. Allen wondered why he was so much more energetic than yesterday, and then he realized why when he spiked the ball and hit Lavi square in the face. Allen laughed at Kanda's satisfied look and Lavi's whining.

"Coach~! Yuu is bulling me!" Lavi whined loudly.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Kanda yelled and proceeded to strangle Lavi with his collar. Allen on the other hand couldn't stop laughing at their antics.

"And what are you laughing at?" Kanda glared at Allen. He wasn't fazed at all but started giggling instead.

It was like that the rest of the period and Lavi having a bruised nose in the end. Two more periods had passed and Allen was disappointed that he didn't get a chance to converse with the black haired boy, but as he predicted, he found Kanda reaching the school gates afterschool.

"Kanda" The boy yelled to get his attention.

Said person slowly turned around to greet to smaller boy.

"Hey, you want to hang around with Lavi and me for a bit?"

"Why?" he simply asked.

"Why? Well, to hang out and all. That's why.

"Tch, no thanks" He grunted and left the pouting British boy behind.

Allen was sure that he would accept. They spent enough time in P.E. to know each other. Allen shrugged. He figured he would get him next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Wow such a Kanda filled chapter XD well there'll be a whole lot of appearances, and I think a certain Moyashi hasn't realized he has a crush on Kanda XD

Thank you for reading! Please review! They keep me motivated!

Next chapter will be up in the near future! (a few days or so)


	5. What Did You Call Me?

**A/N (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ and here it is~! omigawd it's been so long D':Hope none of you gave up on me lol  
**

**Man this chapter was weird to type up. SO MUCH AWKWARDNESS! ALLEN Y U SO AWKWARD!**

**I apologize if this chapter doesn't flow with the first 4, and now that I look back, Allen was so out of character then lol also I'm pretty much making stuff up as I go D: the original plot was dumped awhile back... I just hope this works o-o"**

**also who can guess who Kanda is talking about~! lol**

* * *

**Chapter 5**: …What Did You Call Me?

Thursday evening, Allen was on his way to Lavi's house afterschool; he hadn't gone with Lavi because he had had to see a tutor for math. Boy did he hate math. Plus, Lavi had to leave as soon as possible because he didn't do the chores his grandpa had told him to do last night.

The white haired boy was strolling down the sidewalk of a quiet neighborhood, but not like in the movies where you always see kids playing in their front yards or kids bicycling down the streets. Allen was sure this was the area where Lavi lived. He couldn't remember the address, but instead relied on his instincts (but who knew how reliable those were). Trying to remember the scenery from the last the time he went to Lavi's house, he didn't paying attention to what was in front of him until his body suddenly repelled off of something stiff and firm. He stumbled back surprised to find none other than Kanda staring down at him with his usual piercing gaze.

"Oi, watch it." He snapped at him. Allen noticed the small realization in his eyes when he focused his eyes on him. Allen, a bit surprised himself, forgot to reply for a split second.

"Oh, Kanda. Sorry. Um, where did you-"Before he finished, he noticed the alleyway where Kanda most likely came out from.

"Che, Moyashi, I don't have time for your small chat." Kanda glanced towards the alleyway at the small hissing sounds of angry voices come up closer through the dirt path.

"Huh?" He said, confused about the foreign word.

Impatience grew on the other's face. "I'm don't have time for this." He growled. He quickly pushed pass the small boy before he could get another word out. Kanda started out in a jog then a quick sprint down the side walk.

Allen was left standing there perplexed. Then the sound of a familiar voice snapped him out of his trance. Allen knew that voice. Goosebumps crawled up his arms and fear grew on his face. He dashed forward, heading towards Lavi's house once again, and as far away from Aaron's voice as possible.

He finally arrived at Lavi's doorstep; feet heavy and his lungs a bit short of breath. He pulled himself together and huffed out a deep sigh. He rang the door bell once but a minute later there was no answer; he rang it again. This time, loud crashes of hard objects were heard behind the door, followed by a few curse words. Lavi swung the door open; his hair was tousled and his clothes were askew but he still greeted his white-haired friend with a big smile.

"What took you so long?' he asked. Allen giggled at Lavi's eschewed appearance.

"It hasn't been that long. Besides what happened to you?" He asked curiously as he was welcomed in.

"Oh this? I just got in a fight with the old panda again." He shrugged.

"Because of your chores again too?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"You know how I hate chores!" Lavi whined. "Anyway, let's go up to my room for now" He grinned.

Allen followed him to his room, and in the process dodged the stacks of books that cluttered the house. In every part of the house there were shelves full of books, but apparently even that wasn't enough. Books were stacked in piles and some rooms were just a mess with books lying on the floor in heaps. Lavi has lived with his grandpa ever since he was little. From what Lavi had told him, his parents used to fight constantly to the point they even forgot about him. His Grandpa often baby-sat him; that is until his parent's finally filed a divorce and remarried into different families. So Lavi made up his mind to just live with his gramps from then on.

In a way Allen felt a little closer to Lavi after he was told this. He never had a friend to share life stories with, so it was really special to him.

Lavi and Allen went to up to his room planning on doing some homework then playing some video games for the rest of the afternoon. Allen was working on Spanish homework and needed a dictionary. Lavi directed him to a nearby shelf organized with dictionaries with varying languages. He was skimming through when his eye caught one for Japanese. That's when he realized earlier Kanda had called him something. He snatched it and flipped to the 'm' section.

**moyashi** (もやし)- "sprout" or "bean sprout" a common ingredient in Japanese dishes such as stir fries and soups.

"Bean sprout?" Allen asked out loud.

"What is?" Lavi replied.

"Eh, Kanda called me a Moyashi, meaning a beansprout. What do you think he meant by that?" He asked, confused. The red head simply laughed.

"Allen, he was calling you short."

"…..What?" He exclaimed while Lavi continued cracking up from Allen's expression.

"I'm not even that short! Besides he's only taller by a few inches." He pouted. Lavi still laughed though. The rest of the day they played games until it was six o'clock and Allen figured it was time for him to head home.

On his way there he thought he might as well get some dinner at the convenience store. This actually consisted of junk food, and TV dinners. He was browsing the Asian food section when he noticed the Soba Noodles. He picked up a pack and flipped it around in his hand. He heard they were good but he never actually tried them. Allen was lost in his thoughts for a good two minutes until another pack of noodles were shoved in his face.

"This brand is better" Said in a low voice. Allen looked up and found, yet again, Kanda staring down at him. He narrowed his eyes and asked "Are you following me?"

Kanda glared at the shorter one. "Che, who the hell would want to follow a Moyashi? Besides that's what I should be asking." He said putting the pack of noodles back on the shelf.

"That word! I am NOT a beansprout!" He exclaimed. Kanda raised a thin eyebrow. "And just so you know, you're not that much taller than me!"

"A Moyashi is a Moyashi." He said simply.

Kanda hovered his hand above the other's head and did a back and forth motion between the two of them. The shorter one's head only reached the bottom of his chin. "You're short no matter what."

In the background two older women giggled at the two arguing teens. Allen couldn't believe this. Embarrassed, he swatted the taller one's hand away and switched the noodles he had with the other package that was shoved in his face. He returned Kanda's glare and marched to the checkout counter while Kanda followed behind. Allen hurried out after paying, only to find Kanda right next to him.

"Why are you following me?" He asked stopping suddenly. Kanda just looked at him like he was stupid. "I live this way too idiot."

The white haired teen mentally kicked himself and remembered the time they awkwardly walked home together. He said a mere 'oh' and continued on.

"So why did you run off earlier?" He asked, trying to start up a conversation to ease the mood.

"You ask a lot of questions for a Moyashi." He retorted back.

"I'm just trying to start a conversation. And I'm not a…however you say that." He shot back miserably.

Kanda huffed sigh at the thought of having to explain. "It was that bastard and his group. It seems they have a thing against me from that time I saved your ass." Allen sweat-dropped. This wasn't because of him, was it?

"He keeps trying to pick fights with me, but he's just a waste of my fucking time, and those fucking rumors are just making it worse."

"Eh? You heard about those too?" Allen said surprised.

"How could I not? Fucking idiots keep throwing them at me every time they want to fight, like it's some kind of catch phrase." He growled.

Allen laughed. "So I suppose you don't actually carry around a wooden sword?"

"Fuck no. All I did was beat the shit out of some bastards with a chunk of wood once."

The other continued to laugh. He had a feeling those rumors Lavi told him weren't true. They just seemed too ridiculous; especially the way Lavi had described them.

Wait.

Wait just a minute. It just dawned on the teen but were they…were they actually having a (slightly) normal conversation for the first time? Allen had the impression Kanda was a really hard person to talk to, but in actuality it was just his grumpy expressions that drove people away. Then Allen had to ask again; if he didn't he really would kick himself this time.

"Say, Kanda, do you want to hang out with Lavi and me afterschool some time?" He dared to ask. The other was silent for a bit which worried him for the worst. Then he finally spoke. "I won't promise anything." He replied. Allen had a feeling he would say that. They kept walking on while Allen tried creating small talk, which wasn't really easy when Kanda would just retorted back with a few words and that was it. He had to be the worst person to try and converse with, not that Allen had any big conversations with anyone, except for Lavi. And Lavi talked a LOT. They soon arrived at the corner where they went their own ways. Allen said his goodnight and waved his goodbye. Kanda just nodded and went on his way.

* * *

The next day; Friday after school, Allen and Lavi met up at their regular place in the library. Allen started explaining his run in with Kanda yesterday when he left his house. Just as he was finishing his story the unspeakable happened. Lavi spotted Kanda entering the library and shot out of his seat and called his first name, waving him down to sit with them. The Asian glared at him regretting coming in the first place. He quickly strode over to the red haired idiot and once again fisted his shirt.

"What did I tell you about saying my name?" He growled.

"Kanda, this is a library, and Lavi stop being obnoxious." The smaller of the two said, hopelessly trying pry Kanda's fist from Lavi's shirt. Kanda finally let Lavi go and took a seat next to Allen. There was no way he was sitting next to the irritating rabbit, as he puts it. The rest of the time of their "hanging out", they did their own thing with working on various school work, except for Lavi, who seems to be able to do all his work in class. Lavi had nothing to do so he tried talking to Kanda but was told to shut up each time. He was just going to be ignored by Allen because he was busy with math homework. So, he took out a book and quietly watched them while pretending to read. The white haired teen was struggling with math problems, but Lavi quickly noticed something. Kanda was eyeing the other occasionally. He inwardly smiled like an idiot. He may be overreacting to such a small gesture, but he had a feeling he would be playing the role of match maker sometime soon. But it was just a feeling.

After about an hour, it was time for the library to close so the three of them got their stuff together and headed out to go home. Once Lavi was at a safe distance from Kanda's fists, he said his goodbyes and of course called Kanda "Yu." Kanda was certain he was now doing it just to piss him off. The remaining two were left to walk home together again. The awkwardness from the last two times seemed to lighten up. It was quiet between them but Allen didn't mind it. To him the silence wasn't awkward at all, but was really a nice way to just walk side by side. For the third time, they split up, going their separate directions.

"See you Monday." Allen said.

"Cya." The other said, catching Allen off guard. He looked back and watched the other's back as he walked away. Allen went to his apartment with a smile. It was funny how the smallest things made him happy, especially from someone so stoic like Kanda.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

I locked the door behind me and flipped on the lights in the living room. The apartment was pretty small and the wall paper was out dated. The living room only had a small couch and a rugged TV. I threw my backpack on the couch and slumped on the seat next to it. The answering machine was blinking angrily at me on its small side table. I gave an angry glare back at it. It was probably him, and that idiot old man. I hadn't contacted anyone back home since I came to America, though the only person I'd actually call would be him. I immediately deleted the old man's message as soon as I heard that blubbering fool. I swear, if the cost for long distance calling wasn't so high, he'd call 500 times a day. The next message was his.

"Yu!" He started out angrily. "What's up? You haven't called me even once since you left! Oh and Tiedoll is starting to bug me a lot about convincing you to come back home." He laughed at this. "It's pretty funny though, he gets so ridiculous it's hilarious!" I couldn't hold back the smile that forced its way out. I always did have a soft spot for his laughter. Then his voice got quieter. "Ne, Yu, I really hope you rethink this and come back home soon." He paused. "…I miss you." Damn it all. He really knows how to make someone guilty. "Well, I'll email you soon, bye!" And he hung up.

After deleting the message I sighed and slunk deeper in the seat. Truth be told, I missed him too. Hell, he's my best friend, and the only person I've ever been this close and open with in my life. I wasn't even open with my parents when they were alive. But this was a deal I made and I wasn't about to wuss out on it because of a few words. That's the main reason I'm here in the first place, because this fucking deal I made with that bastard. If I find he was just screwing with me he'll find his eyes gouged out and his throat slit. The anger started boiling in me so I sat up and tried to focus on something else.

My thoughts went to the Moyashi; that sprout. There's something about him, especially the time I saved his ass that day on the baseball field. It felt like déjà vu. There's obviously something about him that makes me feel weird. The white hair, the scar, and the bandages covering his left arm; it all seems to piss me off because I feel like I've seen him somewhere else. But I can't remember. No matter how hard I try, nothing comes to mind. And god knows why I keep running into the beansprout. Another weird thing about him is I feel…or more like his aura is drawing me closer to him.

"What?" I spoke out loud. "There's something wrong with me if I just thought that. I really need to stay away from that beansprout; they clearly aren't good for you.

I got up from the couch and shook my head from the odd thought. "I need more sleep." I headed for the bathroom to shower. Afterwards I ate the TV dinner I bought earlier and went to sleep early.


	6. I Swear That This Isn't a Date

**Chapter 6: I Swear That This Isn't a Date**

Early Saturday morning, Allen face was snuggled into a pillow and had an arm under it with the other rested lightly in front of him. He looked peaceful and relaxed for once, his eyebrows not creased together, his jaw not clamped shut. Every breath was sighed softly through his partially parted lips.

That is until someone pounded; not knocked, but _pounded_ on his apartment door. Allen stirred at the angry sounds coming from his front door and buried his face further into the puffy pillow hoping it would go away.

Then the second round of pounding started. The teenager groaned and wrapped his blanket tightly around his body and covered his head, hoping the irritating noise would just disappear. Though, that obviously wasn't working, as the pounding kept going after a good three minutes. Then something growled his name and other insults about his mother, but mostly slurred its words loudly.

Allen groaned too and roughly sat up. He could guess who it was at the door; he just didn't want to think it was true. Finally, though, he climbed out of his warm bed and shuffled to the door. He should have checked through the peep hole to see who it was but his mind wasn't really at its full capacity at the moment and he was 99% sure who it was. He unlocked and swung the door open to unhappily greet his visitor. The minute Allen opened the door though, Cross slipped past Allen and bee-lined to the couch. The Teen was pretty used to this by now. Every now and then Cross would show up unannounced**,** not saying a word, and hog his couch for the remainder of the day, all while trashing up his place and eating everything in his fridge. But he did bring his own booze. Allen was at least thankful he wasn't forced to go buy him liquor again.

Allen shuffled to the living room and saw Cross drinking straight from the wine bottle. He sighed and went to the kitchen to bring him an actual wine glass. When he first moved in, there were no dishes or silverware. So he used the credit card Mana gave him to get situated in their new apartment. He also took the liberty of buying some wine glasses for Cross.

Suddenly, Allen remembered. Mana was finally coming next week. He didn't know for sure what Mana was doing though. He just knew there were loans he had to settle and the process of selling their old house along with the old furniture. But, there was something that still worried him. Something that causing irritating screams in the back of his head, telling him that this whole story doesn't seem right. But he closed the door on the screeching voice. He didn't want to think that way, but trust Mana like he has his entire life. He was the one that helped him when his life took a drastic turn.

Allen's head started to spin so he closed his eyes, cleared his head and went back to getting that cup for Cross. He set the wine glass on the coffee table in front of Cross and hurried to his room before he said some rude remark at him. Though he doubted the drunk even noticed him. He scoffed. Some caretaker he was. He couldn't understand why Mana had him of all people look out for him while Mana was still in England. Then a shrill of happiness enveloped him.

"Mana is finally coming!" he whispered happily to himself. He couldn't wait till he got here. He was starting to miss him terribly. Allen had never been separated from his adoptive uncle this long before, or ever really. He didn't have friends back in England so he did everything with Mana and they stuck to each other like glue, except for the first few days Allen started living with his uncle. After his parents died (he didn't remember how, even now, and Mana's always said it's best if he remembers on his own) Mana had adopted him as it said in Allen's father's will. A day after the incident Allen was moved to his uncle's house. Allen didn't speak a word to him or even look at him; he always had his head down like he was in a trance.

Though, of course, Allen couldn't really remember all that much from back then. It was currently all a blur, like his mind purposely wanted to forget it.

He shook his head and tried to forget the faint depressing memories of his childhood, and reminded himself that what mattered now was that Mana was coming home. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It read 7 am**, **way too early for him on a Saturday. The white haired boy flopped onto his now cold bed and snuggled under the covers once again. He bet he was only going to sleep for another 3 hours.

* * *

It felt like a few seconds, but when Allen woke up again, it was already 11 o'clock. Just like he had thought, as he looked at the clock, he only slept a few extra hours. He got up, stretched with a slight groan and made his way to the door to head to the kitchen for some food, but stopped suddenly when he heard the TV on and remembered that Cross had taken over his living room earlier that morning. He stood there to contemplate for a second: instead of being berated by rude, slurred comments and not being able to enjoy a simple bowl of cereal he could sneak outside and wonder around for awhile until Cross passed out. He sighed and chose the latter. He spun around to his dresser and took off his PJ's, dressing in normal attire. He made sure he grabbed his wallet before sneaking into the bathroom unnoticed so he wouldn't have to make a second trip back to his room. Silently, he shut the bathroom door and proceeded to brush his teeth and straighten any disheveled hair. After he was done he slid out the front door and safely made it outside.

The white haired teen ventured to the outdoor mall to figure out what he could do with his Saturday. He sat down at a bench to see if people watching would kill a few minutes; however, he was becoming bored really fast, until he noticed a café up ahead of him: the sign read Lee's Sweet Café. He figured a snack or a drink would be nice; much better than people watching, and made his way over to the small shop.

He walked in and a little bell jingled after the door shut behind him. A smell of sweetness wafted around him making his mouth water and the hum of coffee machines filled the other wise silent store. Allen took in the surroundings of the shop. It had a very…feminine design. The walls were a creamy white and much of the shop was covered in light pinks. It looked like it wasn't just a coffee shop, but also a store that sold an assortment of candy, oriental knickknacks, and anything that was related to candles. Not only that, but the café had small tables lined around the store for people to relax and enjoy their caffeinated drinks. In other words, it was a lot bigger than it appeared.

He hesitated for a moment, but took a seat at the counter that was similar to a bar. He tapped the bell on the counter and waited.

Nothing.

He tapped it again.

Still no one. He tapped it a third time, and then the person he least expected burst out from behind the door.

"I heard the fucking bell! Now what the hell do you want?" Kanda yelled at the very surprised Allen.

"Kanda?" Allen gasped.

* * *

Allen couldn't breathe from how hard he was laughing. He banged his fist against the counter, laughing at the man in front of him wearing a pink frilled work apron. The picture was too good to be true; the stoic, serious, grumpy Kanda Yu, in a pink frilly thing. Allen lifted his head and tried to compose himself again, but to no avail,as a new wave of laughter forced its way out.

"Hahaha, oh god, I-I can't…breath hahahaha." Allen forced out in heaps of giggles.

"Good! I hope you die by suffocation or worse!" Kanda growled slamming a coffee pot down on the counter.

"I-I'm sorry" he paused forcing down the snickering. "This is just REALLY unexpected. You look very…pretty though." He said with a few snickers in between and wiped the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes.

"This coffee pot seems really heavy right now…It could slip any minute." He growled with a smirk. Allen tensed a bit, but then smiled.

"That wouldn't go well with your boss, now would it?" Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Oh? Did I hit a spot?" Allen said sweetly.

"Che, whatever; now what the fuck do you want?" He asked impatiently and defeated.

"What does it look like? I came to order something, Bakanda" He scowled at his rudeness.

"The hell?" The other raised an eyebrow at the new found nickname.

"I've been doing a little homework myself." He said as a matter-of-fact. Kanda didn't show it, but he was slightly impressed and irritated by it.

Kanda sighed. "I meant, what the hell do you want to order." He said as calmly as he could.

"Kanda, that's not how you talk to our customers." A girl scolded, bursting from the back door and shoving the grouchy man out of the way. She had short dark hair that reached her shoulder and wore the same apron as Kanda. Her disapproving frown towards Kanda turned into a sweet grin in an instant as she turned to Allen.

"Ignore him, now what can I get you?" She asked whipping out a pen and pad.

"I'll have an Earl Grey tea and a blueberry muffin, please." He ordered happily

"Coming right up! Kanda, Earl Grey tea and a blueberry muffin, please." She said to Kanda.

"Che, get it yourself." He gruffly replied,leaning back on the counter. The girl shot him a stern look in return. After a moment of glaring back, he sighed and got to work.

"So, what's your name?" She asked the white haired boy, planting her elbows on the counter.

"Oh**,** my name's Allen Walker," he replied

"It's nice to meet you Allen. I'm Lenalee Lee" She said. "So, from what I was hearing from the back, it seems you know Kanda, huh?"

"Ah yeah, sort of. We go to the same school."

"That's it? Aren't you two going out?" She asked confused. Suddenly, Allen could hear Kanda cursing loudly as it seemed he accidentally burnt himself. Lenalee wasn't fazed one bit by the noise.

"What? No, no no no no no no!" he gasped waving his hands in front of him. He smiled sheepishly at her. "We're…" He paused and glanced at Kanda. "Acquaintances" He finally said. He suddenly felt tightness in his chest at the word. As much as he wanted to say they were friends, he knew Kanda didn't really consider him one. Well, as far as he knew.

She didn't look convinced one bit. "Are you sure? I swear you two act like a married couple." She giggled.

"Here**,**" Kanda said**,** slamming the tea mug down in front of Allen and Lenalee, splashing some of its contents onto the counter along with the muffin.

"Jeez Kanda, you don't have to be so rude." Lenalee scolded him again, setting her hands on her hips. Kanda was about to tell Lenalee to butt out and make the Moyashi hurry up with his drink and leave, but a group of teenage girls entered the store. "Oh never mind. Kanda go greet them and get their orders." She said pushing him around the counter. "And TRY to smile." She said as he walked over to the group of girls, grumbling insults.

Lenalee went back over to Allen and took a seat this time. He found it funny that she was making Kanda do all the work, but didn't say anything do to how amusing it was to see Kanda being pushed around so easily.

"So Allen, how long have been living here?" She said, folding her arms on the counter.

"Huh?"

"Your accent is a dead giveaway."

"Oh, yeah, I always forget. I'm just so used to here I never really notice."

"That's understandable." She nodded

Allen went on to tell her his usual explanation about how he moved to the States because of his uncle and how different it was, while leaving the private things out and whatnot.

"So then, if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Kanda meet?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it's kind of a long story" He said fiddling with his mug.

"Come on tell me!" She persisted.

He ultimately gave in and told her the story about how he was saved by Kanda, and that they kept running into each other after that. Once he was done explaining, Lenalee's eyes were practically stars as she seemed to be lost in space.

"Um, Lenalee? Are…you ok?" He asked worriedly, waving a hand in front of her.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." She said coming back to reality. "But it's like fate isn't it?" She said starting to go off into dream land again. She was shortly interrupted as a third person busted out from behind the door. This time it was an older man in his 20's with glasses and the same apron. He seemed calm at first and delighted to see Lenalee.

"Lenalee, could you come help me for a sec-" He said suddenly cutting himself short as his face turned into shock once he noticed Allen.

"How dare you propose to my dear, sweet little sister!" He shouted grabbing Lenalee and dragging her away from her seat.

"Brother!" She whined "He wasn't proposing to me in any way!" Then she whispered "And besides, he's dating Kanda." But she wasn't quite quiet enough and Allen heard her loud and clear.

"We're NOT going out!" He shouted frustrated. Lenalee secretly winked at him hoping he was catching the drift of things. He realized and shut his mouth that she was using them to convince her brother so he wouldn't try and castrate him.

"Oh, well then**.**" He said letting her go of his hold. "I'm sorry about that. My name is Komui, by the way." He said holding his hand out to Allen. He shook it in return

"My name is Allen. It's nice to meet you?" He said in an unsure way.

"Like wise. Anyway, Lenalee, I need some help in the back."

"Sure Brother. I'll be back 'k?"

"Yeah" He said waving back as she disappeared behind the door. Allen was left alone with his coffee and watched Kanda go back and forth, getting the customer's orders ready. He wondered what he was going to do after this. He certainly didn't expect to meet Kanda and didn't plan on doing anything else. He was watching Kanda walking over to the girls to give them the last of their orders when it hit him.

'_What's Kanda going to do after work?_' He wondered. He gasped and quickly shoved the thought away. '_Stupid, why would he want to hang out with you? Mmm, then again, he did come to the Library yesterday.'_ He thought. '_Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it? I mean he probably doesn't have anything else to do either.'_ He nodded in agreement to himself. He waited till Kanda came back to the counter. He was going to back out at the last minute until he forced it out of himself.

"Um, Kanda?" He asked.

"What?" Kanda replied grumpily.

"What are you going to do after work?" He asked innocently. Kanda narrowed his eye in speculation.

"What for?" He asked back in reply, his tone full of speculation.

"No reason, I was just wondering if you wanted to go do something afterwards." He said smiling sweetly. Kanda didn't say anything else but kept his narrow eyes on him. Allen figured his silence meant he was contemplating to accept the invite or not. At least he hoped that's what it meant.

"You're not asking me on a date are you?" He bluntly said breaking his silence.

"What? No!" Allen frantically said, his cheeks blushing slightly. "You aren't letting what Lenalee said get to your head are you?" He said embarrassed

"Che, as if. Fine I'll go." He said unenthusiastically. Allen had the urge to throw his arms up in excitement but caught himself before he did.

"Now just sit your ass there until I'm done. I get off in another twenty minutes." He said until another group of people came in. This time it was group of older women. Allen watched him scribble down what they asked for as the women gawked at him and asked if he was in college of not. Allen giggled as Kanda brushed them off. Twenty minutes went by very slowly for Allen as he had nothing else to do, so he wondered around the café, looking at the different contents on the shelves. Kanda came out and barked at Allen if he was coming or not. Allen hurried over and they left the Café. Komui and Lenalee watched them leave.

"I totally ship them." She said gazing after them with a silly smirk. Komui wondered if his little sister was going to be alright.

* * *

"You know, you should really stop stalking me before it becomes a habit." Kanda said and their way to who knows where.

"I'm not a stalker! Why in the world I stalk you anyway?" Allen backfired, betting all flustered.

"Che, how the hell am I supposed to know? Every time I turn around, you're there." He glared.

Allen raised an eyebrow, "It's just coincidence. And besides what reason would I have for stalking you in the first place?"

"…You'd be surprised" He simply said. Allen laughed.

"You sound like you've been stalked in the past." He said amused.

"Just drop it." He growled. But Allen knew there was more to it.

"Come on tell me!" Allen persisted by grabbing his shoulder, still giggling.

"Fuck off!" He said pushing him away and quickened his pace.

Allen kept at it, trying to get Kanda to explain and before they knew it they reached the mall. They were walking towards the front when Allen changed the subject.

"Should we go to the cinema?" Allen suggested.

"You choose," he replied, uninterested. Allen pouted internally; he was hoping Kanda would be a little more interested.

"A movie it is!" He said excitedly, his expression saying otherwise. Allen dragged Kanda over to the ticket booth and stared up at the list of movies they were showing. There a few titles that Lavi had mentioned before, and according to him they all sucked; except for the horror movie. Allen didn't remember Lavi mentioning that one, and it was conveniently showing in ten minutes. He didn't bother to mention it to Kanda, as he was staring off into space, and went ahead and bought the tickets. Allen then dragged the other by the wrist and proceeded to the food stand.

"Hey will you let go of me?" The asked irritated.

"Oh…sorry." Allen let go of him. He hadn't realized he was still holding onto him. "Should we get popcorn?"

"Sure." He said surprising Allen a little. It was a first he actually agreed to something easily. But the two didn't move from where they were. Kanda glared at the smaller one.

"What? I'm not buying. This was your idea."

"Yeah, but, I bought the tickets," he shot back. Kanda gave up and begrudgingly went up to the counter and got them their food. As Allen watched Kanda get their order he suddenly felt like he was in one of those scenes in a romance movie. Shocking himself, he shook his head trying to get rid of the image. The other had already gotten the food and drinks and was looking at him bewildered with his hands full.

"The hell are you doing?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"There was a fly," he quickly said, grabbing a soda from Kanda's grasp and bee-lining to the theatre. _'This isn't a date, this isn't a date, this isn't a date.'_

"Tch."

Once in the theatre they took their seats, Allen directing them to sit right in the middle. There didn't seem to be many people inside. There were a few at the top chatting, a couple in front of them and a couple of others sitting around them. Just as they were getting relaxed the movie started up with the usual rating screen and the lights dimmed announcing that the movie was starting soon. Allen reached over to grab some popcorn and so did Kanda. They both knocked their hands together. Kanda glared at him once again.

"Move it," he hissed

Allen narrowed his eyes "What for? Just share it," he whispered back

"Then you should have gotten your own!"

"Why didn't you get another one? You were buying it" Allen shot back. They continued to argue until they got shushed by someone behind them.

They both shut up then and Allen slunk lower in his seat. They were both silent for most of the movie, quietly sharing the popcorn between them with eyes glued to the screen. The movie wasn't so bad at first, Allen thought it had a lot of cheesy and predictable moments that every other horror movie has. It was a quiet scene that seemed to carry on forever and Allen was starting to get a little bored with it. He started to zone out a bit and looked around the room. The couple in front of him was eating each other's faces. He wondered if Kanda noticed too until…

"Fucking great." He heard Kanda muttered under his breath. Well that answered his question. He directed his attention to the screen again and then suddenly an axe lopped the girl's head off. Allen jumped with a loud gasp and grabbing the nearest thing which just happened to be Kanda's hand. There was short pause as Allen tried to calm his nerves. He relaxed in his seat again still holding onto a certain someone.

"Will you let go?" Kanda whispered loudly. Allen looked down at their hands and quickly let go.

"Sorry." He gasped. The other simply went back to staring at the screen. As for Allen, his face flushed at his embarrassment. He just hoped Kanda couldn't see his red face in the dark room, but he could see it clear as day.

The movie had ended and they were exiting the movie theatre. Allen stretched once again with a pleasant groan.

"I guess I should head home." He said a little disappointed. But then across the street he spotted an all you can eat Asian Buffet. "On second thought, I'm feeling a little hungry." He dragged Kanda over the restaurant and inside there was a variety of Asian foods. The smell was amazing he thought. Then again, he hadn't had a real meal all day.

"You're paying this time," Kanda warned, standing behind him. Allen didn't mind though, because all he could think of was what he was going to get.

They were showed their seats, had their orders for drinks taken, and directed off to the buffet area. Allen followed behind Kanda, examining all the different food. Kanda stopped in front some noodles. He was about to ask what they were but he read the little sign that read "Soba (Buckwheat Noodles)." He got some to try and then explored a little around the other sections.

Kanda looked up from his soba to see that Allen returned to the table with a plate full.

"Got enough?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," he said with a smile as he sat down. He let out a sound of delight as he dug into the soba first. The corners of Kanda's lips twitched up but he forced the smile down. The other soon finished his massive plate, but came back again with a second plate full and then a third. Kanda was bit baffled that someone of Allen's size could fit all that food away in one stomach.

Time rolled by and the sun was setting soon. Allen walked out with a full stomach and sighed with content followed by Kanda who seemed refreshed by the meal. They both instinctively started walking towards their destined homes and came to the point where they had to part ways.

"See you later Kanda. Today was really fun!" He said happily waving him goodbye. "I'll see you at school right?"

Kanda paused and looked back. "Yea," he said simply at the smiling teen and carried on. But that was enough to make Allen even happier, because even though it was a lame goodbye, he could tell by his calm expression that he didn't have that bad of a time either. And it was funny to him because, for some reason, the thought seemed to create a warm feeling in his chest.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well ok this was a much longer chapter than the others o-o" hope you enjoyed 3**

**And don't be afraid to give me your honest opinion; good or bad!**


End file.
